Face The Music
by retrolily
Summary: Eames' life after Inception - He returns home and has to put his life back After a mission went wrong, he was forced to abandon his wife and young Can things really go back to normal? Will his wife ever forgive him? After everything is said and done, does his wife have a secret of her own? ***
1. Before You Know It

"Wake up darling, I'm about to leave."

I groggily, turned to my side and tried to get my eyes open. My vision was a bit blurry, but I could still make out the familiar face in front of me...the warm grey eyes, the soft, slightly wet brown hair. He probably had just gotten out of the shower. I could smell the musky shower gel on his skin. I traced my fingers along his short stubble, out of habit. He grinned before he pulled me up out of bed.

"Is Paul here yet?" I asked. Paul Harrison, Jonathan's long time friend, was picking him up to head to JFK for a business trip to South Africa. I was use to saying goodbye to him at all hours of the morning, this was nothing new.

"Yes, he's waiting outside." I finally looked him over to see he was already dressed in a light grey suit.

"What time is it?"

"5 A.M."

"Cutting it kinda close, don't you think, babe?"

"Yeah, well you know how Harrison is. He's never on time for anything."

I was wearing sky blue pajama shorts and a t-shirt. I quickly got on a warm robe, to walk my husband to the door. I didn't say anything just followed as he took my hand and lead me downstairs in the dark. I turned on the front hall light. His suitcase was already there waiting. He let go of my hand and turned to my face me. He pulled me close and began to caress my face.

"I want to hear from you at least once a day... so I know you're okay," I told him as he ran his fingers through my warm dark brown hair.

"You're acting as though it's the first I left for a job before."

"No..but it's your first time doing something like this... I don't know about you, but to me, it sounds very..."

"Very what? They've requested a forger this time and I've never turned down a job before."

I gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "I know...I just want you to be careful."

"I always am."

He picked up his luggage and headed out the front door. I followed and ran down the front steps to catch up with him. "Jonathan, wait." He stopped and turned around. Paul began to honk his horn.

"Eames, come on! Let's go!" He called out.

Jonathan and Paul have done jobs together before in the past, but I expected they would go their separate ways once this job was over. That's how it usually went with my husband. He didn't work with with same team more than once at a time, then he was on to the next one. I supported everything he did. It didn't bother me in the least...what he did for a living. He first introduced me to dream sharing a while after we had started dating. It was unlike anything I had experience before. I was slightly jealous that he got to make thousands in under 30 minutes and all he had to do was sleep.

"I have to go sweetheart. What is it?"

"Never mind." I watched from the sidewalk of the car as he put his suitcase in the back.

We hugged one last time, before he got in the car. "Take care of Char for me," he whispered in my ear. Then, I released him.

"What...no goodbye kiss?" He asked before stepping in.

I smiled. "Here you go." I planted a big kiss on his soft lips."Don't forget to call me as soon as you get there."

"I won't."

"Ready to go Mr. Harrison?" Jonathan asked as he plopped into his seat.

"Hey, not so fast... Paul..." I said as I stepped closer to the driver's side.

"Don't worry love, I'll take good care of him." He replied.

"Yeah, you better. You make sure he comes back to me. ASAP. No fooling around this time, I need him here."

"Yes, mam."

"Come on now...there's no need to worry, darling," Jonathan assured me. "Just get some sleep. I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

Paul revved the engine. "All aboard!"

**Author's Note:** Short chapter...kind of an introduction. This happens a bit before the movie begins, that's all I'm gonna say. Tell me if I should keep going or not. If I get no reviews, I'll take that as a no.


	2. Still Alone

**One Year Later, ****Madagascar, Africa**

It was hot, sweltering hot, and Eames was in the middle of the city. He walked less than a mile to the nearest payphone in Antananarivo. He was in too much of hurry to get a burner phone. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and proceeded to to put change into the machine.

"Sam, buddy, how are ya?"

"Hey, cuz. It's great to hear your voice."

"Yours too. How are things?"

"Good, you?"

"Ah, same 'ol, same 'ol...Listen, have you spoken to my wife recently? How is she? How's Charlotte?"

"She's fine. Char's good too. She's growing, man. She's walking now." There was a silence.

"Jonny... do you want to remind me again of how the hell you let this happen in the first place?"

"... Just made a few mistakes, that's all... screwed over the wrong people."

"How long is this thing gonna last...you being gone?"

"I don't know...I'm playing it safe for a little bit longer... laying low. I don't want to take this home with me. I can't...?"

"Yeah, well you better figure it out. She can't just keep waiting for you."

"I know, I know..." Eames paused. "Tell me something, Sam..."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Tell me...has she given up on me yet?"

"Why don't you call her and find out?" Eames said nothing. "Right...sorry... When was the last time you spoke to her?" Eames sighed. He thought back to his last conversation with his wife.

_**Two Months Ago**_

_Eames looked at the clock on his bedside table and got up and stretched. It was 5 o clock in the morning in Madagascar. He felt restless. They agreed to speak to each other three times a week and he was becoming impatient. He just wanted to hear her voice. Never mind the fact he was calling from a hotel phone...he would be out of here in an hour. He set his alarm the night before, to wake him up right before she got ready for bed? He picked up the phone an dialed her number._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, how was your day?" He lowered his voice because he could tell she was tired._

_"Good...it was good," She replied, her voice sounding monotone._

_"That's great darling." He smiled when he thought of his little girl. __"Did you put Charlie down for bed yet?"_

_"Yeah, she's fast asleep. She had a really long day. We took her to the beach. She had a lot of fun."_

_"Good...that's good."_

_"I show her your picture every day. She recognizes you. She says 'da da' all the time..." He could hear her voice breaking._

_"Well, do you want to know about my week...I met..." She stopped him before he could finish._

_"I don't know if I can do this anymore..." She blurted out. "Be away from you like this."_

_He was stunned. I took him a couple seconds to find his words. "What in the world are you talking about?"_

_"You know what I'm talking about."_

_"I wish I could be there, but i can't...you know I can't. Not for a little while longer."_

_"How long?"_

_"I'm not sure," He replied quietly._

_"You know...I could handle it when you were in the military...when you'd be gone for months, but now...I don't know if I can do it. I'm not the only person in this equation anymore, Jonathan... It hurts every time I wake up and realize that i'm still alone."_

_"I know, darling." There was a long pause before she spoke again._

_"I want you to stop calling."_

_"Sophia..."_

_"I'm serious...it hurts too much. I can't..."_

_"Don't you think this hurts me too?!" He raised his voice. "__Don't you think it hurts me to know that my family is going on without me?" She didn't reply._

_"I don't know what to say Jonathan."_

_"Say you won't give up on me...Say you'll put as much into this as I am."_

_"I ..."_

_"Just say it, please..."_

_She cut him off. "The pictures I sent are in the mail."_

_"Sophia!"_

_"...I have to go."_

_"Sophia...Sophia wait!"_

_"Goodbye Jonathan."_

* * *

**Six Months Later, _Mombasa_, Africa**

He had given up on thinking about them a long time ago. He couldn't... not here, not now... especially when he was so far away. It would only make him angrier. He didn't have time to be angry, especially because there was nothing he could do. He would never put his family in danger. He fiddled with the last two chips in his hand. He hadn't taken any jobs since their last conversation and was running low on cash.

"Rub them against each other all you like, they're not going to breed." He looked up to see Dominic Cobb. _Not this bloody bastard again, _he thought_. _Seeing Cobb again just reminded him of what he was living without. _Erase the thought from your mind, Eames_, he thought. It isn't worth it.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Word is, you're not welcome in these parts."

"Yeah?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"There's a price on your head from Cobol Engineering. Pretty big one, actually."

"You wouldn't sell me out."

"'Course I would." _If it meant that I could go home, I would... I would do it in a heartbeat._

Cobb smiled. "Not when you hear what I'm selling."

* * *

Cobb, Saito and I discussed what needed to be done. All I needed was access to Browning and then we could meet up with rest of the team...but we needed to meet up with Yusuf first. He held an important piece of the puzzle. Then, it was off to Paris. That day, I made a promise to myself...I told myself that after this job...I would go home. I'd been in hiding for a year, after losing my last tail six months ago in Madagascar. After being in Mombasa for a year, If they didn't find me now, they would never find me. After this job, I would take my cut and finally disappear.

* * *

**EXCERPT**

Eames SHOCKS Fischer's chest...

**COBB**  
There's no use in reviving him, his mind's trapped down there. It's all over. (Eames listens for a pulse. Looks up at Cobb.)

**EAMES**  
So that it, then? We failed.

**COBB**  
We're done. I'm sorry.

**EAMES**  
Well it's not me that doesn't get back to my family, is it? (Eames looks down at Fischer. Then over to the double doors.)

**EAMES**  
It's a shame. I really wanted to know what was going to happen in there. I swear we had this one.

**COBB**  
Let's set the charges.

**ARIADNE**  
No, there's still another way: We just have to follow Fischer down there.

**EAMES**  
We don't have time.

**ARIADNE**  
No, but there'll be enough time down there. (They look at her.) And we will find him. OK, as soon as Arthur's music kicks in, just use the defibrillator to revive him. We can give him his own kick down below. Look you get him in there-(points to doors) As soon as the music ends, you blow up the hospital and we all ride the kick back up the layers.

Eames looks at her, then to Cobb.

**EAMES**  
Well, it's worth a shot. Saito can hold the guards off while I set the charges.

**COBB**  
Saito will never make it, will he?. (Eames shakes his head)

**ARIADNE**  
Come on, we've got to try this!

**EAMES**  
Go. If you're not back before the kick, I'm gone with or without you.

_I wouldn't risk getting trapped in limbo. Not while my family was still waiting for me. Cobb could take that chance, he had to...he didn't have a choice...not if he wanted to save Fischer and complete the mission. but I did...I had a choice and I would never do something so foolish..._

_I would the set the charges...once I fought off as many projections as I could... and then I would get back to revive Fischer so he could enter the strongroom. Then finally, I would__ blow up the hospital._

Eames pulls the mechanism from his pack. Offers it to Cobb. Ariadne watches. Silent. They quickly move off to the side, away from Eames. Cobb pulls out the tubes-

**ARIADNE**  
Can I trust you to do what needs to happen here? Mal's gonna be down there-

**COBB**  
I know where to find her. She'll have Fischer.

**ARIADNE**  
How do you know?

**COBB**  
'Cause, She wants me to come after him. She wants me back down there with her.

* * *

I watched Cobb get in line for immigration. It was the moment of truth. Ariadne, Arthur and I silently watched on. We exchanged glances. The immigration officer stamped Cobb's passport and he was on his way. _Saito did it, he bloody did it_, I smiled to myself. Not that I expected he wouldn't...a part of me thought it would be funny to see Cobb whisked away in handcuffs, I sighed.

The moment was bittersweet. Cobb was going home to his family...and me...I realized that once I got on my flight back to JFK, I would soon have to face the reality of my own.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I completely forgot Tom's fiancée's name was Charlotte when I chose that name for his daughter, kinda funny. Maybe her nickname will be Charlie Monkey too.

If there are mistakes, I hope they aren't too bad and you can still understand.

**EDIT**: I added an excerpt from the movie. I was looking in the script for when Eames mentioned the word 'family', because I assumed he was talking about his own. Then, I cross-referenced it with the movie and realized he was talking about Cobb, but also, that scene worked perfectly with my story. Eames says "Well its not me that doesn't get back to my family, is it?"and I know you can all figure out what I was trying to show by adding it.

And yes, he calls himself Eames because he's cool like that.


	3. Just Pretend I Am

**New York, 10 PM **

The phone would ring any minute now. I had just put Charlotte down and was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea. I'd been thinking for the last twenty minutes. I thought of everything I could say.I thought of how to bring up the fact that I didn't want him to call. I didn't even know if I was sure of what to say...would I even go through with it?

_Riiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggggggg_. I turned in the direction of the phone.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Hey."

"Sam." I said nervously as he stepped inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to drop by...see how you were doing?"

"That's nice of you, but I'm fine."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Look...I'm just trying to figure out what happened..."

"What did he tell you?" I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't curious to know how he felt about what I had told him.

"Not much...He wants to know that you haven't given up on him...that you still care...You do, don't you?" I sighed, was he really asking me that question?

There was a silence. "What changed?"

"Nothing."

He nodded. I'm not sure if he believed me or not.

"...that I can talk about."

He stared at me for a moment."Okay," He finally said. "Charlie awake?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen eating her cheerios." He turned and headed in that direction.

"I..." I started, but didn't finish. Was I really about to tell him how I really felt? He was Jonathan's cousin, but we weren't even that close, but all I knew was that I felt alone and that he was the only person one around who cared to ask. I mean my family and friends helped out with Char sometimes, but they didn't care for the secrets and tried to avoid bringing it up as much as possible.

I hadn't been out with friends in ages. I was tired of pretending to be happy, so I just gave up. Only my childhood friend, Heidi, bothers to stop by and check on me with the occasional movie and red wine so I don't feel like a complete loner. I don't blame anyone for staying away though...especially because of all the horrible things Evelyn was probably saying about me. Evelyn Eames...she was Jonathan's younger sister and I couldn't stand her.

I told everyone that he was away on business...which was the truth...about one year ago.

Now...it just looked pathetic. The stares I used get at work...the pity... They thought i was some loser whose husband had left her and was just to scared to admit it...I knew I wasn't...but it sure felt that way.

Samuel stopped and turned around to look at me. "Yes?" I stayed silent, but he waited.

What the hell, I thought. It wouldn't hurt to tell someone...anyone. I didn't want people to think I was a cold-hearted bitch. I had to explain that this was what was best for me.

"I haven't given up, okay ...It just became harder...I miss him."

"We all do, Soph, but I don't see why you can just shut him out like that. He needs you! You say you miss him, but the only way to solve that problem would be to pick up a phone. It's not that hard. " He raised his voice a little when he spoke, but i could tell her regretted it after.

"It's not that easy. You don't know what it's like for me...he's my husband. I have a two year old that I need to take care of and be a parent to." I sighed. "Yeah, I would be able to hear his voice...it would be like he's right beside me...except I can't see him...I cant touch him and all I want to do is be near him and I can't...and I get angry because I realize that I have no control...I don't know when I'll be able to see him again and I just have to wait."

"I just hate the aching feeling in my chest I get every time I hang up...it's like I can't breathe.I wait for that one phone call all day, only to feel like crap afterwards...and then I would start to hate him ...hate him for being so reckless...for getting himself into this...and I don't want to hate my husband. I would rather not speak to him at all, then to ever feel that way about him...but I do and I can't help it."

"You don't understand...He can't call me. I don't want him to." I couldn't tell him that I thought I had made a mistake. No matter how I felt like taking it back...it was still the best option for me at the time... to completely cut off contact for the time being. I didn't know how long though.

I could tell he didn't know what to say next. I had been going on an on and I wasn't sure if I had given him too much information...or maybe he thought I was crazy and needed a psychiatrist. I realized that I was starting to cry now.

Sam walked up to me and took me in his arms. I was startled at first, but then I hugged him back anyway, laying my head into his shoulder.

"It's okay...I promise you...one day soon...when you and Char come back from the mall or the park or whatever...you'll unlock the door...and you'll take Char upstairs...maybe put her down for her nap...then you'll walk into your bedroom...and he'll be there, waiting... and you'll see him sitting there...in that same ugly-ass suit he wears..."

I smiled. "The one that looks like barf."

"Yeah..." He laughed. "That one." He rubbed my head. "Imagine it...can you see it?"

I nodded "and he'll look up at you and smile and he'll say something stupid like... I don't know. What do you think he might say?"

"Hmm, I thought. "Something that'll drive me crazy, like 'I told you I'd be back before you know it, didn't I?'" I grinned as he rocked me from side to side.

He laughed. "If he said that to me I would have to punch him."

"So would I."

* * *

I pulled the back door closed and stepped into the kitchen. I had just finished cleaning up the last few pieces of garbage I missed in the backyard from a BBQ I had a few days ago. I washed my hands and sat on the stool facing my kitchen counter. I took a sip of my lukewarm chamomile tea and started to relax. Char wouldn't wake for about an hour or so, so I could fix myself some breakfast.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from upstairs. I got up and saw that the front door was unlocked. I ran upstairs as fast as I could.

My heart sank. A part of me thought I would see my husband cradling our baby girl in his arms, but I got over that thought once I saw my mother-in-law standing in front of me. "Katherine, it's eight o' clock in the morning!"

"I know, I just thought I'd stop by for a visit to see my gorgeous Charlotte." I never liked Katherine and she never like me. She just tolerated me because she new she didn't have a say in who her son married. She didn't care what her son did for a living...in fact she didn't even know. All she knew was that he had no plans to take over the family company, which drove her and her husband, Charles mad.

She was convinced that the reason they had so little contact was because of me...that I was keeping him away. Truthfully, it was because he was so different from them. He didn't care much for superficial things. He didn't feel like he belonged to that life. He preferred poker and beer with the guys, over the country club any day.

His maternal grandfather owned a software company and his father had since took over. His parents were willing to give him whatever he wanted in life. He preferred to make his own way on his own terms...and he did. First with the military, now with extracting. The fast life for him was going from job to job. He often told me that the thrill of the dream was worth more than anything ...to transform...to become someone else...to adopt their mannerisms and have the people believe it...believe him... it was the best feeling in the world.

Now that he was gone, Kat took advantage of his absence . In fact she had seen Charlotte more in the past year, than her first few months. His family spent their time going back and forth from place to place, but for them it was mostly between the Hamptons and London the most. They rarely stopped by to visit, even after we had just gotten married. Jonathan didn't like it when they did because the always brought up the fact that they still didn't know what he did.

He would just smile at me and reply _"Let's just say I say I impersonate people for a living."_

Evelyn would roll her eyes. _"What does that even mean...like an actor or something? God Jonathan, Why do you always have to be so bloody cryptic?"_

I smiled to myself before walking into the room."You know you could have called Katherine..." I started, but I was clearly being ignored. She held onto Charlotte's hands and was bouncing her up and down.

"How did you even get in here?"

"I used a key, darling." She said quite matter-of-factly, as she picked up Char from her crib and held her in her arms. "Charlotte and I are going to have a little play date."

"Uh...Char and I are suppose to be going down to visit my mother today..."

She changed the subject. "Sam told us you haven't been speaking to my son."

"If you're going to ask why, I'll tell you it's none of your business."

"Love, frankly I couldn't care less what you do. In fact, I'm not even surprised."

"Oh, yeah...because you know everything there is to know about our relationship." I replied annoyed, but I kept an even tone. Almost every word that came out of her mouth, she only said to get a reaction out of me."

"Fine, I guess it was quite rude of me." _Oh, please. Since when do you care about being rude?_

"Any who...where are her things, Evie is just dying to see our little one." I raised my eyebrow._ Did she not just hear me when I said we had plans?_

"Oh, forget it. We can just get you new things, right Charlotte?" She was already carrying her downstairs before I had time to reply.

"Um...when will you have her back?" I called out as she opened the front door, but she was gone.

* * *

_Just 5 minutes, I say_. Charlotte was watching her favourite cartoon in the living room. I couldn't leave her unattended for too long. Five minutes, I repeat.

I opened my eyes to an exotic hotel room that we came to once when we were engaged. I looked out the window and outside was our favourite a beach in Tahiti. The waves splashed over the sand and I could feel the heat radiating from balcony. Jonathan was lying in bed, relaxing after probably finishing a meal. I smiled at him. He was shirtless and his suit pants were unbuttoned. I came over to cuddle up beside him. I played with his hair...his beard...his lips. They were just as soft as I remembered. I could smell his _Giorgio Armani Acqua_. Like always, he used too much and it bothered my nose...but I didn't mind...not this time.

"Well, I'm knackered. We can head down to the beach another time, yeah?"

"Yes", I said. I will still in a daze an mesmerized by his presence...even if I was dreaming. I grew sad because I thought of all the things I wanted to say to him...all the things he would never hear...

"I didn't mean it," I whispered in his ear.

He began to stroke my back. "I know, sweetheart."

"I wish you'd call me."

"I know." He said again, I laughed.

"No you don't. I wish that you did, but you don't."

He didn't say anything this time.

"Here, you know everything I want you to...you say what I want you to." He lifted my head so I would look at him and kissed me softly.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Here it is...because I know you're not real. It's not the same."

He smiled at me. "Just pretend I am."

I frowned, before he lifted my head up one more time.

"Hey now", he said as he tilted my chin up so I could stare into his eyes. "Remember what I said."

"Fuck you," I replied annoyed. He grinned as we moved closer together. I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is very rushed, but has a lot of words. If there are mistakes, I'm sorry, but I am really tired. I might get rid of the things that don't make sense later, but now I SLEEP.

and... it is exactly 12:09 AM.

Please let me know what you think, I wonder if I put too many scenes in this chapter. Anyway...please REVIEW. Every time you do, a unicorn comes out of hiding. Thanks. :)

**Pics of Evelyn, Katherine, Paul, etc will be on profile.**

**Eames POV** in next chapter.


	4. A Stranger's Home

**Eames' POV**

I watched Cobb get in line for immigration. It was the moment of truth. Ariadne, Arthur and I silently watched on. We exchanged glances. The immigration officer stamped Cobb's passport and he was on his way. Saito did it, he bloody did it, I smiled to myself. Not that I expected he wouldn't...a part of me thought it would be funny to see Cobb whisked away in handcuffs, I moment was bittersweet. Cobb was going home to his family...and me...I realized that once I got on my flight back to JFK, I would soon have to face the reality of my own.

I looked at the clock on my way over to the nearest payphone to dial Sam's mobile. 1 PM. I would be around 4 in the afternoon when I arrived New York, due to the changing time zone.

"Sam? It's me, Jonathan."

"Oh, hey man. How are you?"

"Good, how about you?"

"I'm great. Just getting some work done. Are you still laying low?", Sam asked. me I smiled a bit.

I was still questioning whether or not to tell anyone I was on my way home. The first thing on my mind was getting home...seeing my house...making sure my life was just as I had left it. There was only one person that needed to know.

"Uh...yeah" I lied. I decided to keep it a surprise. "Sophia...is she...?"

"She's fine, Jonathan. She's better now. She mentioned something about a new job."

"Really? What happened to her job at the school?"

"I don't know, she didn't say." I sighed. I wanted to ask him something, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Your family's in town, but your parents arrived a while ago. I guess they are stopping by to check on Sophia."

How convenient, I thought. I wasn't as close to them as I used to be, but I couldn't deny that I had missed them. Especially Evelyn.

Just ask him, I said. The question left my lips a million times, but only in my head. In reality, I couldn't bing myself to open my mouth. Does she ask about me?, it wasn't that hard. It had been a while since we last spoke. I didn't want to seem weak...not again.

"Your sister is driving me mad. Good thing you're not here. She's been staying at my place for the past two weeks."

"What's she done this time?'

"She's trying to play matchmaker. She insists on setting me up. Yesterday I walked downstairs to find some woman waiting in my living room."

"Was she good looking?"

"That's beside the point...and yes she was by the way...but Evie has absolutely no boundaries .

"I'm more curious a to why she's staying at your place. Why isn't she with my mum and my father, in the Hamptons?"

"You know how she is. She hates being alone...and I don't she wants to spend all her time in a house with her aging parents...no matter how big it is."

"Of course. I guess it's safe to assume she's out enjoying the night life then."

"You could say that." I grinned. I was so close to being able to see my sister again...my wife...my daughter. The anxiety building in the pit of my stomach was rising.

"Well, I'll speak to you later then. I have to go."

"Of course. Take care, cousin.", he said as I hung up the phone.

I looked to my left and saw Arthur waiting in line for the phone with an address book in hand. He didn't notice me. I bumped into him, causing him to drop his book.

"Sorry about that, mate." I teased, as I turned in the other direction with my luggage. He was annoyed, but grinned anyway. "Eames...", he muttered to himself.

Next, I headed to the airport check-in. My next flight was in 30 minutes. I didn't want to waste any time. It was after 4 PM when I got to New York. I got a quick bite to take with me, before finding a taxi.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Come with me, I want to show you something."_

_We were in my old apartment back in New York. My first apartment that I had got on my own without the help from my family. In fact, we had drifted slightly apart by that point. Not intentionally, because I love my family dearly, but because they lived back in England and my choice of lifestyle was no longer their concern. I still spoke to Evie a lot though. My baby sister was the only one who didn't judge me. She was a bit of a wild child herself, but my parents didn't mind as long as she did as they wanted. They let me do my own thing, I suppose. I was the opposite of everything they wanted me to be. There were many things I could have done...could have become. My father wasn't impressed. Of course it bothered him that what I was doing for a living was illegal, but that wasn't what upset him._

_It didn't matter to him, how intelligent or astute I was. All he cared about was that his son didn't do what was expected._

_He was the only one in my family who knew by the way. I didn't plan on him finding out. Turns out one of his partners recommended me to him for this new method for getting information. Extraction. He said I was the best. Eames is what he goes by. What a coincidence, my father thought foolishly._

_The man nearly had a heart attack when he showed up at the Hoxton Hotel, that evening. Of course I knew exactly who I would be meeting._

_"Hello, father. How wonderful it is to see you again." I said, while sipping a glass of wine._

_You've got to be bloody kidding me."_

_ I grinned._

_I was suppose to take over the company. I joined the military, instead of going to school. When I finally did, I got a degree in psychology, instead of business. I stayed in America, instead of moving back home and to make matters worse, I kept my occupation a mystery. My father wasn't exactly pleased to see me._

_Flashback cont'd:_

_I took Sophia by the hand, and led her down the hall to where I kept my Pasiv Device. The blinds were closed, but there was some light coming from a small lamp in the room._

_"What is that?" She asked, looking up at me with a look uncertainty. "It's okay." I gestured for her to sit on the bed._

_"It's called a Portable Automated Somnacin IntraVenous Device. Pasiv, for short."_

_"What do you use it for?"_

_"It's used to enter people's dreams."_

_"Is that even possible?"_

_I opened it up adjusted the dosage levels. and pulled out the tubes. "Give me your arm." She looked frightened._

_"Relax, Sophia," I grinned. "Don't you trust me?"_

_"Yeah, but..."_

_"So you know that I would never do anything that would harm you."_

_I could tell she was scared...scared because she didn't know what would happen next, but she closed her eyes anyway. I rubbed her wrist with rubbing alcohol and I inserted the tube carefully. She let out a small breath when I sat down beside her._

_I laid down beside her and did the same to myself. "Just lay back." She did as was instructed and kept her eyes tightly shut._

_I pressed the trigger and timer started its countdown._

* * *

_..._

_"Mam, Are you ready to order as well?"_

_She looked confused, "Uh...yes." I studied her carefully as she glanced at the menu. She didn't think anything of the situation. "I'll have the steak please."_

_"Hey, Sophia..."_

_"Yeah, babe." She looked up. "What is it?"_

_"Watch closely."_

_Suddenly, it started to rain..._

_"What's going on? Why is it raining indoors?" She looked up. "Don't you even care?"_

_"Darling, do you remember what happened before we ended up here?"_

_"No...I"_

_"I took you to my place and I injected a tube into your arm. Do you remember what I said to you?"_

_"We're dreaming!?" _

_He smiled at my bewilderment. __"Yes."_

_"Together?"_

_"Yes."_

_She laughed. "This is crazy!"_

_"I thought you might say that."_

_"Wait...I'm confused...what am I suppose to do?"_

_"Nothing...There's something else I want to show you...All you have to do is stay calm."_

* * *

A bump jolted me awake. It was starting to get dark outside. Dark clouds were forming and it looked like it was about to rain. I took a breath and finally focused on my surroundings. My body tensed as the car came to a stop.

I hastily paid the driver and gathered my belongings from the trunk. I rolled my suitcase up the path and stopped by the steps. It looked like my house, but different...I hadn't been inside in so long it felt like I was looking at a stranger's home.

_Was she inside? Would she even be happy to see me?_ It was five in the afternoon and I looked at the darkening sky. It gave me an eerie unsettling feeling to be here after so long...I was both excited and scared...but mostly scared...it felt as though I was dreaming and once I opened the front door...I would find an empty house. I would run into every room...open every door and still find nothing. I would go into Charlotte's room and find an empty crib. I would call out Sophia's name and hear nothing in reply but the sound of my own beating heart.

I wanted to get it over with...unlock the door and go inside, but I couldn't bring myself to.

I took a Cuban cigar out of my pocket, cut it and lit it. I put the cigar to my lips and sat down on steps. Tiny raindrops were splashing onto my shoes. I leaned back onto my elbows and closed my eyes. I sat there quietly, for no longer than 10 minutes.

I finally decided to go inside. My key still worked, thank god. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I didn't want to waste anymore time. The furniture had been rearranged.

I could see some of Charlotte's toys scattered in the living room. I walked through the living room and stepped into the kitchen. There was a half empty coffee mug on the table. I tapped my hand to the surface. It had gone cold.

The house was quiet, but I ran up the stairs to check anyway. No one was home, but I knew they had been here not that long ago. I knew that for a fact. The car being gone, should have been my first clue. Defeated, I went back downstairs and slowly lugged my suitcase back up with me. I walked into my bedroom and slowly took a seat on the bed. The room was different as well. I looked around and couldn't help but feel slightly out of place.

I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up to hear the sound of the front door unlocking. I stayed silent...listening I didn't move an inch. Someone moved about the house...and then stopped.

That's when I heard her...

* * *

**Sophia's POV**

I headed to the ATM and withdrew some cash for the movies. Heidi and I were having a night out. I looked at my receipt. The balance read, 958, 576.  
I had made a lot of money recently because of work, but this was way more than I remembered.  
I tried to call Sam, but got no answer. It didn't make any sense. It couldn't have been Jonathan who sent me the money. There's no way he would risk it being traced back to me. It must have been Sam.

"Hey, Charlotte. Look what your Uncle Sam sent us.", I said while pushing the stroller to the nearest exit.

On the drive home, I looked out the window. It was dark and cloudy. The rain always shifted my mood calm to slightly suicidal. I laughed, what a perfect time to for the movies.

Charlotte was fast asleep.

I took her from the car seat, unlocked the door with one hand and went inside as quickly as possible. The rain had started to fall.

I placed her carefully on the couch and cleared some of her toys from the carpet. I headed to the kitchen to use the telephone. I put my coffee mug in the sink I

went back to the front hallway and scooped up some letters. I headed back into the kitchen to use the phone.

I halted when I got to the counter because I had noticed something.

I slowly walked back towards the front door. There were a pair of dress shoes placed on the carpet, that weren't there before. The fact that they weren't

placed properly on the shoe rack gave me my first clue. My heart skipped a beat as I looked in up the direction of the stairs.

"Jonathan?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
